Firestorm:The Void
by OfficialPunMinister
Summary: What will happen to Azrei, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, when she's forced into the world of the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail x Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Oi, breakfast isn't gonna make itself kid. Now up!"

"Shut up and lemme sleep. You _could _try making it yourself ya know!"

"I almost burned the house down last time, remember?"

"Bleh."

"We've got a job so hurry and get up."

I groaned as Gajeel took my blanket off me and strode out of my room. That jackass. I went to shower and dress myself before I headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Hey, what do you want?" I asked Gajeel.

"Iron."

"I'll get some in town today."

"Then anything with meat."

"Will last nights leftover stew be okay?"

"I suppose."

"Lily?"

"Milk please if that's alright Azrei."

"Sure!"

I warmed up the stew, watching it bubble and boil as I did so (I really do sound like a witch now...), made some more dumplings for Gajeel and I, then gave Lily a bowl of warm milk. We ate silently. Like always. Unless we've got guests round, which is very rare, we eat in silence. Ever since I moved in with Gajeel that's the way it's been, even when I was younger.

After the Gods and Dragons had disappeared, leaving their children on Earthland, I was alone. My mother had taught me many things about magic and "the meaning of life." (and when I say "life." I mean _all _life. From the gorgeous Moon-iris to the one really annoying fly that keeps head-butting the window) yet never told me a thing about survival; I had to learn that on my own. When Gajeel found me I was around nine, sitting at the side of the road. I'd managed on my own for around 3 years without Meldaya, but I was getting weak and skinny, if I wasn't already before.

I was hobbling to Oak Town to find shelter and food, just as two street boys decided to try and mug me; they wanted my mother's staff. I remember feeling so enraged that I wanted to murder them right there, _How dare they think they can use her staff. How dare they have the nerve to try to steal it. _However, due to my malnutrition, I collapsed. I kept a firm grip on the staff though. There was no way in Heaven or Hell they were going to get it. That's where Gajeel came in.

The boys were about the same age as him, maybe older, but still Gajeel traipsed up to them, punched one in the nose (causing it to bleed, I think a nasty fracture too) and the other in the stomach. They let go of the staff and ran. I didn't really know how it happened, but I knew Gajeel saved me. After that I just clung to him like a toddler, he didn't seem to mind though. He took me to Phantom Lord and we stayed there until the Fairy Tail incident. I knew Gajeel wasn't the person Phantom Lord had made him, yet still I was terrified that he had chosen the path that they had laid out for him to take. Fairy Tail changed Gajeel in a way I was too young to understand how to do; it was definitely for the better though.

"So what's going on today?" I questioned.

"We're finding a criminal who uses void magic." Gajeel replied, wiping his mouth and excusing himself from the table.

"Void magic?"

"If he touches you skin-to-skin you're teleported to a different land, even dimension. No-one really knows what happens."

"Then how do we know the magic doesn't just kill people?"

"We don't."

"So we could die?"

"Yup."

"Well, it pays the bills."

We both stared at each other for a while then started laughing at each other, we knew it would be okay. It always was. I do the tricky bits and Gajeel does the ass-kicking. Simple really.

That time though, it wasn't all okay.

There wasn't a happy ending.

And we didn't get the job done.

At least, that's how it began.


	2. Chapter 2

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Gajeel pleaded with me.

"HELL NO. WE'RE NOT WASTING 10,000 JEWEL ON IRON." I carried on pacing down past the market stalls, I swear that guy has never heard of saving.

"C'MON, YOU GOT THAT HAMMER THE OTHER WEEK!" He called after me.

"AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT IRON TODAY! MOVE." By now almost the entire street was watching our little "domestic.", unfortunately that wasn't the first time...

He casually picked up and apple from the grocers stall and started munching on it, the juices clinging onto his lips.

"Wipe your mouth."

"You're not my mother."

"I might as well be..." I grumbled under my breath. Gajeel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're my sister, not my mother." he responded calmly with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Why are you picking me up?!"

"Because I need to protect my _ickle _sister!" he pouted and looked me dead in the eyes, I kneed him in the jaw.

"Fine! I get it! You're more mother than sister..."

"Thank you!" I beamed back at him. He scoffed and continued rubbing his jaw, I saw the glint of a smirk as he passed by me.

Once we'd finished in the market, and Gajeel had wasted our hard-earned jewel on that over-priced iron, we headed towards the train station. As we sat inside the booth Gajeel slumped down onto the hard mahogany table, his face quickly changing from it's normal tan to a pale sickly green.

"Motion sickness defeats the great Gajeel, eh?"

I heard a deep groan as his head continued to rest on the table, I thought it would be best if I just left him to it.

It's incredible how tranquil it can be before a storm, I mean, obviously I would know. The hint of humidity in the air gives it away; chilly yet clammy. Calm with a hint of foreboding. That's what I felt. Staring out of that train window onto the lush verdant grass and the never ending sky I could feel it, the calm before the storm. In my scars and flesh I could practically taste the intimidation of fate telling me to get off this train and race Gajeel back to our little house in the suburbs of Magnolia. I stayed though, I suppose I was just enticed by the convenience of just staying put.

Plus, the seats were _really _comfy.

"Next stop Hargeon. Next stop Hargeon."

I cooed softly to Gajeel, "Gajeel, Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Wakey wakey!"

"Has the train stopped yet?" I could just about catch a glimpse of his vermillion eyes gleaming with hope from behind his folded arms.

"Almost." I replied, watching his head sink back onto the table.

As we stepped off the platform the sea breeze hit me in the face, Gajeel was turning back to his usual colour too. I could hear the waves lapping on the beaches, then slowly transforming into whip-like cracks on the rocks just beyond the coast. I could also smell fish. A lot of fish. We really should have brought Lily...

"Right kid." He looked me in the eyes and tossed a plain suede bag into my arms.

"And, this would be?..."

"Your kit."

"My what?"

"Kit, your kit."

"For what?"

"If we're dealing with some bastard who uses this weird magic and you're not gonna let me fight him I'm taking precautions."

"You'll mess things up if you do this, it requires _precision_." I smirked at him, he knew I was right. Like always.

"And precautions? That's a big word for you bro!"

"I'm serious. Levy-" he started looking all dreamy and weird as soon as he said her name.

I interrupted him.

"So Levy, eh? You must want to get on her good side, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?"

No sooner had I said it Gajeel's face began to match his eyes, bright red.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD _EVER_ LIKE A PIP-SQUEAK LIKE HER!", seriously yelling in the street like that; even _I _didn't think he could be that much of a blockhead. We needed to keep a low profile if this job was going to work, not have the entire town looking at us.

"Alright, alright. What's in here anyway?", I calmly responded. Hoping to defuse the situation.

"Clothes that will cover you head to toe, minus the eyes."

"I'll be fine in these."

I looked down at myself, considering I was wearing scarcely more than black underwear and a cape I thought Gajeel was probably right. This was great for fighting, I could move so easily when I needed to; although I we're talking coverage, _my_ wardrobe isn't great.

"Yeah, maybe I will change...Anyway where's this guy meant to be Mr. Precaution?" I always tried to make Gajeel feel at ease when we were doing jobs like this. He might not show it, but he does care about people other than himself. Occasionally.

"The job details said he hung around by the boats, a short walk from here and we'll be at the docks." He replied as stubbornly as ever. It had taken a lot of bribery and persuasion to get him to let me do this job on my own. He still must be angry with me...

"The "details" were wrong I'm afraid mate."

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this, any ideas for improvement are welcome:) Sorry the beginning has been dragged out, the real story should get going in the next few chapters:) Enjoy and leave a review? **

Out of the thick crowds emerged a man in a brown hooded cloak. This was him.

Mercurius, The Void.

Gajeel and I _had _to move quickly now if we stood any remote chance of beating this guy.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!", a wave of spiralling metal flew from Gajeel's mouth, he'd aimed it so it wouldn't hit Mercurius; it would drive away the crowds. I would have to get Mercurius myself.

"BELLOW OF THE STORM GOD!", I blasted out a huge mass of lightning and wind. The nearby train carriages shook and the crowds ran back to their homes. Now the real fight can begin. _Unless I've already beaten him, _I thought smugly to myself. It was normally a one-hit KO, even for tougher felons.

I flicked my right hand and rid the area of dust, which was dislodged by the vibrations from our attacks. On the ground was the brown cloak, where Mercurius had once stood. On any other day I would have leapt for joy, a high-profile criminal, gone in one attack. Something didn't feel right though, there was a shift in the air. He wasn't knocked out. He had dodged my attack. _My _attack! It went at least twenty metres ahead of me and ten either side, SO HOW THE HELL DID HE DODGE?!

He teleported.

I'm such an idiot.

I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been, that's why he's never been caught. He just has to use his magic and he's gone. In my arrogance and frustration I'd forgotten the most important question.

Where the fuck was he now.

"Hey gorgeous."

No. He's behind me. I had to think. Gajeel would be safe as long as he didn't move and inch, he's always had fairly delayed reactions compared to mine, but where could I go? If I ran ahead he could easily follow. If I ran either side he'd catch me with even more ease.

I raised my arms and flicked my wrists again, raising the dust from the ground. I sprinted to Gajeel and grabbed his arm and we jumped a few metres ahead of Mercurius. The dust disbursed as soon as we jumped (I used the air around us to propel myself and Gajeel, he's pretty heavy for me to carry alone).

"So you're another one?", he was scanning me up and down, talking to us like we were children. Fixed on the upper half of my body. A vile man.

I was glaring at him, I hadn't seen that insignia. Grimoire Heart. He must have been one of the few surviving members after Tenrou.

The Balam Alliance still stands.

His mark was on the left side of his chest.

"Gajeel..."

"I know, I guess we've got our work cut out for us." He didn't look at me once when he was speaking to me. He was watching _him._ Making sure he stayed put. Gajeel wouldn't close his eyes. Not once.

"I might have a little fun with you two.", still in the same patronizing voice he spoke. I could see his yellowing teeth behind that sickly grin. His greasy black hair clung to his forehead, baggy trousers covered in dirt, he hadn't washed them in what seemed to be aeons; along with the red sash he wore tightly around his waist. I would have guessed he was about Gajeel's age, early twenties, but something made him look older.

_"Poisoned by hate my girl, men like that cannot be helped." _I remembered Meldaya saying, she'd always told me that resentment tainted man. They were forever to be condemned by loathing. It was dismal, but true.

_"Hate. It ages mere men, they are consumed by their desire to vanquish their enemies and, in doing so, use up energy from their future. A future that they will never have.", _That notion confused me when I was young, although as I grew Meldaya's lessons gradually made more sense.

"Bring it on.", my voice had gone into a low growl. I am no-one's toy.

Before I could really begin my attacks he was stood in front of me.

And placed his hand on my stomach.

Before I could react he removed his hand leaving a black mark where he'd just touched me.

"Save me.", teary eyed I called out to Gajeel who was grasping for my hand. He was barely inches away from me.

It was too late.

I was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in the last few days, I'm not great at writing in third person so any improvements are welcome:) Again thanks so much for reading and leave a review?**

I was falling. Just falling. I was stateless, coated in a shroud of dark matter.

I had departed the world I knew, is this death?

**General POV**

Each member of the gang was situated around the crackling flames of the fire in the Western Air Temple, Toph leaning towards Sokka and Sokka mesmerised by his boomerang. Katara, still visibly angry at Zuko, spoke in her usual motherly tone to Aang while darting the occasional glare when Zuko tried to have any involvement in the group conversation. After a while the discussion moved to small-talk and small-talk gradually faded into silence.

A girl fell from the sky.

"WHAT?!", exclaimed the group in unison.

The mystery girl had pure white hair, fair skin and was draped in a black cloak.

"Um, are you okay?", Aang asked. Moving towards the unconscious body with caution, he reached out his hand to move her shoulder when Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! What if she was sent by Azula? One of her spies!"

"We can't just leave her like that Katara!"

Toph piped up, "Sugar Queen, you check her out. If she's doing bad you can help _her _out and if she's one of Azula's stooges we'll help _you_ out."

"Fine.." Katara replied. She moved towards the body with the same vigilance Aang did.

The girl raised her head, her tender green eyes meeting Katara's watery blue eyes.

"P-please help...me...", her voice was weak.

"Hey! She's telling the truth!", Toph pointed out.

Katara immediately turned her body over, revealing a black hand-print on her stomach. She put her hand out to touch the mark, stroking the seared flesh. Instantly the girl was convulsing, her arm spasming. Katara started bending her waters around the black mark, the luminescent glow was dissipating gradually as the waters were beginning to take effect.

"Good, the healing's working." Katara smiled, happy to have helped someone.

**Azrei's POV**

By the Gods.

The pain.

It was excruciating, consuming. I don't know what that bastard did to me but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to recover. I felt hollow. He'd removed a part of me and replaced it with an agony the tormented me. I wanted to die. Death would be an escape, an eternal Eden compared to this unbearable torture that now decimated my soul.

And it burned.

Light. Blue light. It was transcendant; soothing; tranquil. The only person I could think of was Meldaya, she'd come back to me. It's impossible to forge the feeling of a mother's care, a mother's love. This _had _to be her. She wouldn't leave me, not again.

I could feel my body returning to somewhere familiar, escaping the void. I needed to rest, but what if she'd left by the time I had woken? I slowly began to open my eyes and turned to the presence that was at my side.

It wasn't Meldaya.

I raised my head to look at a girl around my age, maybe older.

"You okay?" she questioned, concern evident in her eyes.

"Did you do this?" I replied, pointing to my, now normal, stomach.

"Yes, are you okay?", she emphasized the last part of her question. Clearly wanting to know how I was. Weird.

"I'm fine, I can't thank you enough. I thought I was dead. In fact, I _wished _I was dead. That is, until this magic helped." I smiled at her, grateful for what she'd done, but still shaken and moreover disappointed.

"No need to thank me, what's you name?"

"Pendragon."

"You got a first name?", it was another girl this time, black hair and pale green eyes. She was sat on the edge of a water fountain, facing me.

"Azrei."

"I'm Toph. Greatest Earthbender you'll ever meet.", she replied smirking at me and winking. Earthbender?

"And I'm Katara.", it was the girl who healed me.

"Avatar Aang at your service!", a bald boy peered down at me. Avatar?

"Sokka.", he lifted his hand up and waved, looking rather dumbstruck.

"I'm Zuko, firebender.", this guy was farther away from everyone else. It was as if he didn't want to get too close, I suppose that's understandable considering he's never met me. Firebender?

"Do you want anything to eat?", before I could reply Katara started to pour me some soup, insisting that I take some. Now wasn't the time to be eating. Instead of feeling sickly and uncertain I was now embracing my new-found vitality. And my new-found rage. I needed to find Gajeel. Tell him where I was, find out where he was. I swear to the Gods if Mercurius has laid one finger on Gajeel he's dead meat.

I felt like tearing the place apart. I wasn't light-headed anymore; I was furious.

I sprang up. I needed to find Gajeel.

I bolted towards the edge of the structure.

_If I can make an air pocket I can fly to Gajeel. I can help him. I can protect him._

I jumped over the edge, slowly waving my arms to move the air around me, enabling flight.

Nothing was happening. My magic wasn't working.

I was falling.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long, revision and school work got on top of me (no innuendo intended) this chapter isn't really the best quality so I will probably edit it soon! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, again, any improvements are welcome and I intend to update regularly (this story will be finished, I promise :P ) **

**I reply to an anonymous review: I would rather you didn't borrow the storyline, original ideas are the best :D Thank-you for asking though! **

**On with the story and I will do my best to update soon! **

**General POV**

"DID SHE JUST... AANG GO GET HER!", Katara was screeching at Aang, fearing for the girl's life.

Aang snapped out of his dumbstruck gaze, shaking his head he grabbed his glider and went after Azrei.

**Azrei's POV**

What was I thinking?! How could I have expected my magic to work on a different PLANET. I'm such an idiot, but I can worry about that later. Right now I'm falling, the mist is clasping me, hiding me from view. I can't see upward. I can't see downward. No escape.

I'm going to die.

Well, thought I was going to die five minutes ago too and I was wrong then, perhaps I'm wrong now. The Gods work in mysterious ways; this _must_ be a test. How can I stop falling though? No vines. No magic. A LOT of gravity.

Someone's got my hand, it's Aang. We're flying up, wait, why does their magic work and not mine? This is Edolas all over again...

**General POV**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Katara grabbed Azrei by the shoulders, violently shaking her and occasionally looking at Aang hyperventilating at the edge of the temple.

"YEAH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Aang piped up, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE SO RECKLESS?!"

"I...um...well...It's complicated.", stuttering Azrei meekly replied.

Toph stood up, "Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, give her a break. Something's up with her and you guys should be finding out what it is, not treating her like she's your kid."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Where I come from I can do what you can do.", Azrei gestured to Aang, "Normally I could have flown around out there like you were, something's blocking my Eternano though. How come all of you can still use your magic?"

Sokka looked completely thrown by Azrei's statement, "Eternano? Magic?"

Zuko faced Azrei, "You're really not from her are you?"

"Well done genius.", Azrei's sassy remark caused the group to burst out into laughter, Zuko included (which was exceedingly rare), despite the adrenaline and the sheer shock of what had just happened Azrei's presence seemed to immediately lighten the mood.

"Sorry," , she giggled and was still addressing Zuko, "I'm from Earthland, I assume you guys haven't heard of it..." Azrei turned her head to the rest of the group, hoping that one of them would have given a slight nod of recognition at her home. Of course, no-one did.

"Soooo, Ms. Magic, why don't you tell us how you got here then?" Toph turned to Azrei and smiled.

"Yes, that might be a start." Aang smiled like Toph and sat down by the fire, the rest of the group followed suit and were waiting for Azrei to re-tell her story.

"Well," she began, "it all started with my idiot of a brother."


	6. Author's Note

Just a quick message to say that I WILL be continuing with this story, I'll keep writing until it's done, don't worry :D However, at this point in time I am having difficulties with where the plot will go. I want to make sure that it's a good story because I really love the characters from ATLA and Fairy Tail so I'm going to make sure that it's planned out so you guys are getting good content from me, I will probably edit some of the chapters or possibly rewrite them altogether (I'm talking about chapter 5, I really hate the way I wrote that one).

I don't know when I'll do another chapter, it will (hopefully) be up soon (a week or so) but I'm not making any promises. At the minute I've got a ton of school stuff to do and a load of revision so that's priority. If any of you would like to PM me and tell me where you would like this story to go that would be great:) I don't mean full plots, just a general direction of the story, i.e. how long Azrei stays in the Avatar's world for or something along those lines:)

Thanks for putting up with me, any criticisms are welcome (it's the only way I'll improve), I really don't know where I want this story to go but I definitely want to do a sequel to it (I've got that one planned out:D ) but that all depends on whether you guys want that, let me know in the reviews!

Thanks again and I hope you guys are enjoying Firestorm!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait! Here's the next chapter, it had more dialogue than I expected so any criticisms on it are welcome. **

**HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 176 OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT'S BACK AND IT'S STILL AMAZING. **

**Enjoy the chapter and leave me a review if you can? Thanks again! **

**General POV**

Huddling around the fire the group waited for Azrei to finish re-telling her journey, Sokka gave the occasional "oooooh" and exchanged confused looks with Aang whenever she mentioned magic, that concept confused most of the group, understandably, but Sokka was by far the most baffled by it.

"So, that's how I got here. And um... where exactly _is _here?" Azrei questioned.

"We're in the Western Air Temple, just north of the Fire Nation." Aang replied, cheerful as ever.

"I'll just pretend I know where the Fire Nation is then." Azrei glanced awkwardly at the rest of the group, hoping for one of them to change the subject.

Toph broke the silence, "So I guess now would be a good time to tell you about ourselves, eh Miss Magic?" she was grinning and waiting for Azrei to reply.

"Well... I mean...um...I don't want to pry...if you want to tell me that is."

"I'm Toph, former heir to the Bei Fong family and training the Avatar to beat the Fire Lord, you know, because I'm the world's greatest Earthbender and stuff. ", Toph had a huge proud grin plastered on her face and, of course, Azrei had no clue what an Earthbender was or who this mysterious Fire Lord is.

"I'm Katara and _this_ is my idiot of a brother Sokka," she gestured to Sokka who was immediately brought out his daydream.

"Hey! I'm also chief map reader." he corrected, smirking.

"I'm Aang's waterbending teacher and chief cook." Katara, smiling warmly at Azrei, finished her intro before giving Zuko her death stare, she was still seething at him and any warmth shown to the rest of the group was forgotten as soon as she caught a glimpse of Zuko. In her eyes he was still an enemy, he was still untrustworthy and he was still his father's son.

"I'm Aang's firebending teacher." Zuko's description was far more blunt than that of the rest of the group, he faced his feet again once he'd finished. Azrei stared at Aang, hoping he'd give her some clarity on the whole Avatar and element benders.

"I'm Avatar Aang, Airbender.", Aang's chipper tone helped ease the atmosphere between Katara and Zuko, "These guys are helping me learn about the elements so I can face the Fire Lord by the end of Summer...hopefully..." Aang scratched the back of his head nervously, despite being the Avatar he was still so uncertain as to whether he could actually face Ozai, let alone beat him.

"What are benders? Who's the Fire Lord? And what on Earthland is an Avatar?", the group burst into laughter at Azrei's confusion. Everyone, apart from Zuko.

After Aang had calmed down a bit he answered her questions, "Benders control elements and the element all depends on where the bender is from,"

"So your element is Air, but you can control all of the elements?"

"With practice." Aang replied, smiling.

"So all of your people control Air?"

"Yeah, well, they did.."

"Did?"

"The Air Nomads are gone now. They were killed by Fire Nation troops years ago. I'm the last one."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, I've still got Appa," Aang jumped on his nose and hugged the huge bison, "haven't I buddy?", Appa roared in agreement.

Toph answered the rest of Azrei's questions and the group split up, Toph and Sokka, Aang and Katara and finally Zuko and Azrei.

**Azrei's POV**

What was this guy's name again? Tuko? Zulo? Kozu?

...

ZUKO!

It's suddenly gotten really, really hot. Is it a firebender thing? My heart feels like it's pounding ... I'm getting rather light-headed too ...

The air must be thinner up here.

"So, what's a firebender? Aang's explanation didn't help much for the other elements." I asked him, glancing up at his rich golden eyes. He's got gorgeous eyes; striking eyes, burning with passion and purpose.

Wait, I've never noticed anyone's eyes before. EVER. This whole void thing is messing with my head...

"I can control fire, like Aang can control air." I could feel myself blushing when he answered, why though?

"Wow, that's amazing! You're pretty good, eh?" I nudged his arm, he frowned for a moment then those golden eyes became sad. Something's bothering him and I don't think it's simple trivia either...

"It really isn't, " his answer was firm yet not cruel, "it's dangerous. It's destructive. It's deadly." Zuko just stared out into the darkness; it almost seemed to call to him.

"You're wrong. You really are wrong," Zuko looked at me for a moment, perplexed. This guys an idiot.

"What?" There was a touch of anger to his voice, my palms are starting to feel clammy and I'm sort of nervous now... No way is he gonna know though.

"Fire is what you make of it, just like the other elements. I mean Aang could be wreaking havoc right now and he'd certainly have a right to, but he isn't; nor are any of the others. Fire _can_ be destructive or deadly or it's a work of art, it's stunning. Fire is exactly what you make of it, don't let anyone ever tell you any different."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is probably a chapter I'm going to edit at some point, I don't think it was one of my best but it is where the story starts getting good so enjoy! Again, sorry for not updating in a while *insert excuse here* (let's just assume I'm going to put that in every chapter from now on). Review and any criticisms are welcome! Enjoy the story and FAIRY TAIL OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH IT. **

**Azrei's POV**

He just stayed silent. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut...

**Zuko's POV**

I really don't know what to make of this girl. She reminds me of Uncle, I wonder if she likes tea?

I find myself wanting to know more about her, she's interesting. I thought that fire was all bad, but I guess not... I mean if a complete stranger can see fire as an art form it can't be that bad? Can it?

No.

If she met my father, if she knew what my people have done, I'm sure she'd see it differently. I know she would. Anyone would.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. I didn't mean to offend you, but I still stand by my point Zuko, fire isn't as bad as you think."

Just as she was getting up to leave I grabbed her arm. I'm acting weird. She glanced back at me and sat back down, looking at me square in the eyes, waiting for me to say something. Shit. What do I say?

"It's okay, but if you saw what firebenders do you'd change your mind."

"No, I don't think I would."

"Didn't you hear Aang? Because of firebenders everyone he knew is dead. Fire kills."

"You're really thick, you know that?"

"Huh?" so she goes from being sweet and kind to "you're an idiot" all of a sudden? What's with her?

"It's the person that matters. If you blame fire for all the deaths that's like an army going to war and blaming the swords. The wielder is the real weapon." She really is starting to sound like Uncle.

"Hey, um, how old are you?"

"Where'd that come from?" She asked, smiling at me.

"It's just, you remind me of my Uncle and he's ancient. So how do you know so much if you're so young?"

"I had a really amazing mother so I guess that's who I learned it from, she taught me a lot about life and people and religion and war and everything really. I'm 16 by the way."

"She sounds incredible."

"She was."

"I'm sorry."

"She not dead or anything, she just sort of left."

"I know how you feel."

Why did I have to say that? Now she's gonna feel awkward. Well done Zuko, great job with the happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Hey, this is getting a bit serious for me so how about a walk? I could do with the fresh air."

"Just as long as you promise not to jump off any cliffs or ledges or anything."

Azrei started giggling, she looks so cute.

**General POV**

Aang and Katara noticed the pair slip away, "They're kinda cute together aren't they Aang?" Katara commented.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Aang replied, momentarily distracted from grooming Appa.

"I wish I could do that with someone." she added wistfully as she continued hanging out the laundry on a washing line constructed from ice.

"Um, um, um... Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go on a walk?"

"Aw Aang, that's so sweet. Maybe later though? I want to finish hanging this out."

Aang was noticeably disappointed, Katara still saw him as a little brother, not to mention the fact that she TOTALLY had a thing for Haru.

**3 days later. **

**Azrei's POV**

Zuko and Sokka had returned from the Boiling Rock with Sokka's dad (Hakoda I think it was), some prisoners and Suki, she seems really nice and apparently she's a skilled fighter too. Sokka and her do make a really amazing couple...

Over the days when Zuko and Sokka were gone I really got to know the rest of the guys, Aang fully explained everything to me, like how he was trapped in ice for 100 years and the reason they were fighting against the Fire Lord. Katara and I exchanged recipes although there wasn't much use in me telling her some of the things I cook for Gajeel, seeing as there's none of the ingredients here. Toph has been sparring with me for the past few days so my fighting skills are still up to scratch, I'm gonna need them if I can't get my magic back in this world. For a girl whose blind she fights exceptionally well, she _needs _to teach me her tricks.

I'm glad I've been kept busy though, I probably would've stayed in my room and cried all day if it wasn't for those guys. I still can't stop worrying about Gajeel though, he's not dead so at least I know that much. Meldaya always said you feel it, when someone you love dies you feel a part of yourself die with them. Looking back, she always was sort of morbid, yet, the things she said have held true.

**General POV**

The group were all sleeping around their, now extinguished, campfire. Aang yawned and looked over at the birds flying around the fountain, the sun shone and there was a pleasant breeze. All the signs of a good day, except for the fact Azula had found their hideout.

Three gargantuan Fire Nation airships appeared in front of the group, they were being ambushed with bombs. Aang managed to close the metal shutters around the gang's sleeping area, however this didn't stop the bombs from dislodging some of the rocks that made up the structure.

"WATCH OUT!", Zuko grabbed Katara and pushed her out of the way of the falling debris.

"What are you doing?!"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay! I'm not crushed! So you can get off me now!"

"I'll take that as a thank you..."

Toph and Haru bent a tunnel for that gang to go through when a bomb broke through the barrier that had separated the guys from Azula.

She sent out a shard of lighting.

It hit Azrei straight through the chest.

"NO!"

"AZREI!"

Aang, Katara and Zuko sprinted to her side, just as Zuko was about to give his sister a counter-attack when they all heard laughing? Coming from Azrei...?

"I'M BACK."

The group looked at her, all in complete confusion. Azrei sprang up, rolled her body backward and gave a familiar chuckle,

"BELLOW OF THE STORM GOD!"

All three ships were blown back by the mass of energy, Azula had fallen from her position on the deck; she was screaming, it was the first time any of the group had ever seen her scared or at the very least shocked. Any of the soldiers that were not fixed onto the deck were about to fall to their deaths.

Azrei made a few gestures with her hands to create a wall of air at the bottom of the chasm so that those who were falling wouldn't die, but it would certainly take out a huge number of Fire Nation forces.

"Are you guys gonna move or what?" Toph called out from the tunnel.

"There's no way Appa's gonna go in there! He hates tunnels!", Aang was struggling to speak loud enough as Appa growled. No-one was getting that bison to move anytime soon.

"We need to split up." Sokka ordered some of the group into the tunnel and some to fly out on Appa.

"No! The Fire Nation can't split our family up again!", Katara addressed Hakoda and Sokka, hoping that they would all stay together.

"It'll be okay, it's not forever.", he reassured Katara that they were coming back, Hakoda hugged his children and proceeded to go through the tunnel.

Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Azrei and Aang all mounted Appa, Azrei blasted a small tornado directly in front of them so that Appa had a clear path and enough room to fly out.

As the bison took off out of the partly destroyed temple, Azula tried, yet again, to attack the group. Her flames were snuffed out by a smug looking Azrei.

"OI! THANKS FOR THE LIGHTNING!", Azrei called back to Azula, who was clinging on the rock face with her hair pin.

Once they were out of sight of the Fire Nation ships the group began to relax, and they all wanted to know how Azrei had regained her powers.

"How did you get your magic back?!" Aang asked.

"ALL I NEEDED WAS A SPARK! You see, I can absorb lighting, that's one way Dragon Slayers and God Slayers replenish their magic."

"So when Azula hit you..." Sokka continued.

"I got my powers back!"

"Wait," Zuko looked directly at Azrei,"Dragon Slayers? You murder dragons where you're from?" he had an almost pained look about him.

The group stared at Azrei for her reply.

"Of course not! That magic has been taught by dragons or Gods so that's where the name comes from. The people that have been taught the magic have the abilty to slay dragons and Gods."

"So people _can _slaughter dragons?" Zuko asked.

"There aren't any to kill, they all dissapeared. Besides, anyone who knows a slayer magic was taught it by a dragon or a God."

Sokka looked confused, "What?"

"My brother Gajeel uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic, he was taught it by Metallicana the Iron dragon."

After that one question after another came from different members of the group, Toph was first to ask, "So what kinda slayer are you then?"

"A Storm God slayer."

Sokka chimed in,"So what kind of powers do you have?"

"Lighting, wind and sometimes rain."

At the mention of rain Katara became more interested, "What do you mean by rain?"

"Well if it's already raining I can sometimes turn the raindrops into ice pellets, but that uses up a LOT of eternano and isn't too effective..."

"Can you teach me? Please!"

"Sure, but we'll have to wait until it rains again."

Katara beamed back at Azrei, soon the group round a large field and made that their camp for the night.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a really long time since I posted and I have quite literally every excuse under the sun to give you but in all honesty I was just suffering with a bad case of extreme procrastination... Sorry... As promised this story will continue, albeit slowly, so I hope that those of you who are following this story are enjoying it! I have an entire month left to get this story going again and there will definitely be a new chapter posted on Friday for the next few weeks, not promising that I will keep that schedule going but I'm going to try! As always any criticisms are welcome and please leave a review because I would love to know what you guys think of Firestorm! Feel free to PM me about the story or any advice you have on writing, it would be brilliant to get some feedback from those of you who read this :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall see you next week! **

**Zuko's POV**

_Your sister was born lucky. You were lucky to be born. _

The words kept ringing through my head. _Lucky to be born. _

My father. A warlord intent on ruling the world, willing to murder and torture to get there.

My mother. The only person I ever truly loved, disappeared into the night without a trace.

My sister. A deranged maniac, following in the footsteps of the rest of my family's patriarchs.

Yeah, lucky.

I stared up at the top of my tent. After hours of tossing and turning I finally decided I should go for a walk and cool off. I'd been awake for hours, but I was still drowsy and just wanted some sleep. It was impossible to drop off though. The air was sticky and humid, the sort of weather that you sleep on top of your blanket and pray for a cool breeze to pass through your open window. Of course, that breeze never comes. It's the middle of summer after all. Yet, you wait there, in the darkness. Shrouded in a veil of false hope, always hoping and never acting. I guess walking could be considered 'acting' but really, at that moment, I wasn't thinking all that deeply about false hope or fictional breezes. I was just thinking about getting out of the tent.

I peeled back the soft fabric of the flaps and peered out into the night. A soft moonlight was draped over the campsite, everyone was probably asleep by now. I had no way of telling the time, but I think it was in the early hours of the morning. It was definitely after midnight. At least I'm fairly sure it was after midnight. I could hear the normal sounds you'd expect of a campsite, Appa grumbling, Aang sleep-talking, Toph and Katara snoring with the occasional chuckle and shushing coming from Sokka and Suki in their tent. Everything sounded normal. Almost exactly the same as it did when we were in the Western Air Temple, but it wasn't the same. Azrei was with us now. Azrei. The girl who fell from the sky. The girl from another world, another universe. It was surreal to think about, almost unbelievable, but not for a moment do I think that she's lying. She's just one of those people, the sort of person that you can only see good in. That was her, Azrei, a fallen angel.

Fallen angel?

This heat is really messing with my head.

I continued lifelessly dragging my feet across the ground, the cold air was helping but I was still half-asleep and the dried sweat was still clinging onto my skin. I could feel the blades of grass passing through the gaps between my toes and I could smell something familiar and sweet in the air. Then I saw her figure in the distance. She had her knees clutched to her chest and was wearing a blue wrap-around tunic, I think she probably borrowed it from Katara, even now she looks gorgeous. Wait, what? So I've gone from a fallen angel to gorgeous? How much more stupid can I get? Anyway I'm in love with Mai, right? Mai. The future Fire Lady. MY future Fire Lady. The one who I'm 'destined' to be with.

The one who I broke up with.

It's not all decided is it? I don't have to marry her. I don't have to be forced to rule a nation with her? It's not all decided yet. Or is it? I don't know. I'm too tired to decide.

I stood there in the dimly lit night time, only just able to see what was going on around me, Azrei was sat in front of a large tuft of tall grass, it was around 5ft wide and 2ft tall so I suppose it wasn't a tuft but she was still there. In front of this tall dry grass, looking up at the sky and then returning her gaze ahead of her. As if she was staring at an imaginary sunset, her lips forming into a comforting smile as she flickered between looking at the sky and the horizon. I don't know what or why she was looking up at the dark skies for, but I found it oddly entertaining. She just kept watching and smiling. I couldn't tell if I thought she was completely mad or undeniably cute.

That's a lie.

I could tell.

**Azrei's POV**

My mind was filled with memories of stargazing. It's stupid and childish, but I love stargazing. Not so much for the stars themselves, it's the people who look at the stars with you. Gajeel, Meldaya, Zuko…

Zuko.

Instinctively I turned around and found him standing there in the light of the moon. I don't know how I knew he was there, I just sensed it. I could already feel my heart beginning to pound in my chest like a drum. I know what this feeling is. I don't want to know.

But I know.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" I asked him, doing my best to hold back the heat that threatened to rush to my face.

"Yeah…" he began to scratch at the back of his head, "Um…You mind if I sit down?"

"Go for it." I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, I shuffled across so he had enough space to sit down next to me.

"So…" he began, "What are you doing out here?"

**Zuko's POV**

_She couldn't sleep either dumbass. She DID just tell you. Award for the most obvious question in the history of mankind goes to Zuko! Well done, really great question. You should carry on. Maybe ask her what her name is next…Idiot._

"I fancied a walk I guess."

Shit. She's looking straight at me, if she keeps this up I'm going to lose it. That smile is enough to make me melt.

"Same here, I saw you looking at the sky earlier, what's so interesting up there?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about something my mother once told me. I guess you must think I'm pretty weird right?" Azrei turned her face away from me in embarrassment, I've really messed this one up…

"NO!" She immediately turned to face me as I raised my voice, this is just getting better and better…

"What I mean is I don't think you're weird… Anyways, you've mentioned your mother before. She seems amazing so what did she tell you?"

That was a close call.

I could see another small, adorable smile forming on her face. I really am going to lose it if I'm not careful…

**Azrei's POV**

"Well, Meldaya, my mum, was a God and she always said that it was comforting looking at the night sky."

"The sky?" He looked slightly baffled by the comment.

"Yeah, she always said that we all shared the same night sky. The Gods shared the same moon and the same stars with the humans here on the land. Everyone was connected in the universe by the same stars and the same moon and the same sky. I suppose it's nice looking up at the sky and thinking about her again. It's times like this when I miss her the most."

I just had to play the you-really-should-feel-sorry-for-me card didn't I?

"What happened to her? If you don't want to say that's fine… I mean I'd understand." The concern was evident in his voice, I think I can trust him. He genuinely seems to care.

"She left. I was around six years old, I woke up and looked around the little cottage we shared. There was nothing. She'd left me alone with the cottage and all of her belongings. It was when I met Gajeel that I found out that all of the dragons had gone too so it was nice to know that I wasn't alone."

"That must have been awf-" I cut him off.

"Please, I know you're trying to be sympathetic but I don't need the pity. It's not like I've got no-one and there are people out there that have nothing. I'm blessed to live the life I do, so don't pity me."

Well I certainly have a knack for making conversation awkward, don't I?

"Sorry, I just know how hard it is. I didn't mean to pity you by the way, I just…" His voice trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied, trying to sound apologetic.

"Hey." He said, looking around the campsite then slowly leaning in towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning in too.

"Do you wanna go somewhere for a while?"

"Like where?" I replied, bemused at his spontaneous request.

"You're just going to have to trust me I'm afraid. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

And just like that he grabbed my wrist like an excited child and took off into darkness. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I knew I wasn't going to regret going.

Even now, I didn't regret going.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I made a schedule, promised to keep to it and then got writers block. Amazing. Sorry for the wait I will try to upload a chapter in the week to make up for the one I didn't post last Friday! Sorry again and, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated and any criticisms are welcome! Thanks! ^_^ **

**Zuko's POV**

Just where am I going with this? '_Hey why don't you let me take you to a deserted place where no one can find us?' _No Zuko that sounds incredibly inconspicuous, nothing dubious planned here. Not that I'd EVER do anything that could harm her.

This feeling isn't what I think it is. It can't be. No way.

Whilst I was fully absorbed in my thoughts I managed to drag Azrei through a patch of particularly nasty twigs edging our way to the top of a fairly steep hill, I could hear her soft, breathless panting behind me while we stumbled through the shrubs. As we were following my invisible, and not entirely planned out, path up the slope I began to see the twigs diminishing and thinning out. The moonlight covered a small clearing at the top of the hill. It was one of those half-illuminated spots where you can just about make out the surroundings, but still retains the feeling of an untainted secret spot that no one else could find. Honestly it felt weird being with her alone, but I'd be lying through my teeth if I ever said I didn't enjoy it.

**Azrei's POV**

I knew he didn't know where he was going, that taken aback look he had when we reached this clearing _really_ gave it away.

Not that I minded one bit, it felt so nice just being with him. I still sensed the clammy warmth of his hand clasped around mine, Zuko continued looking around; not realising that he was still holding my hand. He seemed to be deciding what we should do now, it was almost painful to watch.

And hilarious.

"What? What is it? Why're you giggling like that?" he practically interrogated me trying to find out what was amusing me so much, which only made me laugh more.

Even then he still kept his hand wrapped around mine.

"Just you." I said, still trying to stifle the laughing fit I was having.

"You know I had no idea where I was going, right?"

"Yup."

"Are you mad?"

"Do I look angry to you?" I said, pointing to the tears of rolling down my cheeks. It wasn't long before we were both rolling around on the crisp grass in fits of laughter. Once we'd finally stopped giggling we just lay there in the silence of the night. Waiting for the other one to say something.

**Zuko's POV **

I never thought she would have taken it like that, I was expecting a fit of rage, not laughter! I really didn't think this girl could get any better, but she really has proved me wrong. I've never met anyone like Azrei, she's one of a kind. An amazing kind.

Suddenly I found myself bolting upright, cheeks flushing and my mouth going dry.

I've been holding her hand this entire time. We were sat, on our own, in a secluded place holding each other's hands.

People are going to talk.

"Are you okay? You're face has gone red, you're not getting a fever are you?" Without warning she pressed her forehead against mine.

So we were alone, heads pressed against each other and holding hands.

People will DEFINITELY talk.

I looked at her wide-eyed in shock, I didn't not enjoy feeling her so close, but it was just strange; good strange.

Really good strange.

Noticing the look on my face Azrei quickly backed away, letting go of my hand as she clutched her knees against her chest again; just like she was at the campsite.

"Sorry… I…Er…" She stumbled over her words as she spoke, probably in embarrassment.

"No… Don't worry about it, I mean it's fine!" That sounded way too chipper, almost condescending… Brilliant… I put my hand to my forehead, covering my face in embarrassment.

"You should laugh more. It suits you." She blurted out.

"I… Sorry… I always tend to say what's on my mind if I feel awkward… Just ignore me…" She turned her head away from me. I don't think anyone's ever told me I suit laughing. Then again no-one has made me laugh as much as she did.

"Thanks. Really, thanks Azrei." We turned to face each other and stared. Her eyes were gorgeous. A potent shade of green, bright and clear.

Beautiful.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is kind of short and not as fluffy as the last one, what do you guys think of the fluff? I'm not too good at it but I want to know whether you guys want more action or more fluff? Let me know in the reviews and as always I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Zuko's POV **

"Seeing as you have no idea what we should do, how about sparring with me?" she asked, a hopeful smile forming on her face.

"Why not?" I replied.

We both stood up and walked to opposite sides of the clearing, standing about 15ft away from each other.

"We'll start on three." She called over to me.

"One." I started, pressing my right heel back into the ground, preparing to go into one of my firebending forms.

"Two." Azrei shouted, she was readying herself too. Her hair was now swept up by a long piece of ribbon and tied in a low ponytail, the white hair flowing down her back.

"Three." We said in unison.

Before I could start bending she was out of sight. I heard the occasional rustle, but other than that…Nothing. I was starting to panic now, what if something's happened to her? Should I get help? Do I need to go back and find the others?

"Azrei? AZREI! HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

**Azrei's POV**

I could hear the concern and frustration in his voice, just before he was about to leave to find the others I sent a gust of wind right on his back causing Zuko to fall face first into the ground.

It was hilarious.

"You alright down there Mr Fire Nation?" I said between my giggles.

He glanced up at me, clearly not amused by my unscrupulous trick. When he got up he started coming towards me, glaring at me with a certain degree of animosity. I could feel myself getting more and more nervous and, honestly, scared. When we were barely an inch away from each other's faces I felt something by my ankle and it was me who was suddenly on the ground.

"You alright down there Miss Earthland?" He said, laughing exactly like I did.

I got to hand it to him, he got me good.

After that we were both laughing at the others jovial tricks, then the real sparring began. I didn't use anything _too _powerful, after all this clearing was beautiful. We spent the entire night absorbed in our fighting, the power in his movements was forceful and undeniably elegant. The crimson flames leapt around, twisting and twirling in the hot swirling air before the embers floated down to the dry grass and burned out, erasing any remnants of the dynamic beauty he had just shown me. I'm not quite sure how long we'd been out there but by the time we finished the sun was rising. The soft moon light had been negated by the rigid beams of sunlight. Zuko seemed to be loving it though, almost as if he was relishing in the glare of the sun. Well I suppose it would make sense, him being a fire bender after all. Despite the morning light shining directly on my face I felt incredibly tired, compared to Zuko. Although he'd stayed up most of the night with me the sun seemed to have energised him in a way that I really didn't comprehend.

**Zuko's POV**

"You'll have to let me spar with you again sometime, but next time in daylight. Fire benders are stronger when the-" I stopped halfway through my sentence, noticing that Azrei had fallen sound asleep while I was rambling on. I stooped down and double checked that she wasn't pulling a trick on me, she wasn't. What do I do now? I can't wake her up and I can't just take her back to the campsite… Wait.

Without another though I pulled her up onto my back and started carrying her back to the camp. Out of all of the other inexplicably awkward things I've done this has to be the creepiest.


	12. Chapter 11

**I mean, I know I'm really bad at updating but five months was ridiculous so I'm really sorry it's been so long. This chapter was kind of abrupt and not as fluid as I would have liked it to be so any tips would be great:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will, hopefully, not procrastinate and update Firestorm soon. Any critisims are welcome and I would love it if you left a review, thank you so much for reading Firestorm and especially thank you to those of you who are still following this story, eventhough I normally only update once in a blue moon... **

**Zuko's POV**

Can she smell me? I must reek, I mean, I was up all night sparring and she's right by my neck.

_Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. PLEASE don't wake up. _

Why did I even decide to carry her here? It would have been easier to wake her and way less awkward. _Because you're an idiot Zuko. That's why. _How am I supposed to wake her? What do I say to the others when they see her draped across my back?

While I was busy drowning in all of my nervous thoughts I managed to trip on a twig, Azrei landing on my lap in the process.

_She's definitely gonna wake up. What do I do? What do I say? How should I act?_

A dull snore erupted from her mouth. She practically did a backflip and she's still asleep? This girl really is something else… I picked her up and decided it would be best to carry her cradled in my arms, I could feel my heart pounding in my throat and her gentle breaths on my chest. I wanted to get back to the camp as soon as possible, that way I can put her back in her tent without the others realising. Then again though, part of me wanted to stay like this forever. Ignore the war. Ignore the terror brewing in the pit of my stomach. Ignore the rest of the world. Just being here in this moment, Azrei nestled in my arms was completely perfect. I felt her stirring slightly and decided I needed to move quicker, before she woke up or before I realise how creepy I'm acting.

I carried on manoeuvring down the slope that I dragged her through last night, carefully making sure that I didn't get tangled in the creepers and that she didn't get snagged on anything. Eventually we made it back to the campsite, I would have gotten myself lost if Katara's snoring wasn't like a foghorn. If she wasn't awake the others definitely wouldn't be either, with Azrei still held tightly to my chest I darted past the other tents until I reached hers. I slowly peeled back the tent flap and found her sleeping bag in the pale morning dawn, tentatively, and in all honesty reluctantly, I placed her down onto the ground and checked that she was still asleep. I stayed for a few moments, watching her eyes flicker under her eyelids, seeing the sleep now beginning to form by the corners of her eyes and listening to the soft grumbles she uttered in her sleep.

_Dude, you're gonna be known as Fire Lord Perv-eo. _Snapping back to reality, I began to walk out.

I heard a yawn and the sound of footsteps.

"I should probably get everyone up, it's past dawn." I heard Katara sleepily grumble.

How am I gonna get out of this one? She's gonna explode if she sees me in here with Azrei. Alone. Sweating. While she's asleep. I have to think quickly, Katara normally starts at Sokka's tent. Right opposite mine.

I backed up to the rear of Azrei's tent and crawled under the bottom, moving quickly and painstakingly until I was beside Sokka's. She was still inside, I began to dart across to my own tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard an affronted voice call out from behind me, Katara's voice.

I mean she was normally infuriated with me, but this was more. Then it dawned on me. The argument we had last night, the stuff Sokka told me, Katara's mother… I'd completely forgotten all of it.

I knew who it was, is, though. Who murdered Katara's mother. This is the only way she's going to trust me and more than that, the only way she's going to get closure.

"I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to help you find him."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Wow it's been a long time, thank you to those of you who read this fanfic! Although it doesn't seem like it (because of the ridiculously slow updates) I really do appreciate each and every one of you who read this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! See you all soon, hopefully...**

**Zuko's POV**

The scorn on her face warned me to tread carefully with anything I said. Just the mention of her mother's death seemed to cause a swell of anger and hatred. Not that I can blame her though. If her disdain was going to go anytime soon I needed to help her find who killed her mother, the leader of the Southern Raiders.

**Azrei's POV**

When I woke up I was back in my tent, wrapped up in my sleeping bag. As I began to part from the grogginess of the morning I found myself feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness. He'd brought me all the way back to the campsite. I mean he could've woken me, but he had the consideration to just let me sleep. Although, I don't expect that he would've been able to wake me even if he tried - it would take all ten of the Wizard Saints and then some to wake me, or a fresh breakfast from 8-Island. I felt a smile beginning to grow on my face and a faint blush rising to my cheeks, I brushed out my tangled hair and found a few more twigs and creepers than I was expecting before leaving the tent to go and thank him. But when I got outside the smile had faded, and I was just disappointed.

**General POV**

"I need to borrow Appa", Katara said purposefully, the furrowed brow on her face worried Aang.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" he replied – hoping that they weren't going anywhere. The thought of Katara being alone with Zuko was worrying anyway, but the thought of Katara _willingly_ being alone with Zuko was petrifying to Aang.

"Yes. It is."

"Oh... What's going on?" the bluntness of her words and the sudden change from the normally gentle Katara made Aang feel uneasy, he didn't like where this was going.

**Zuko's POV**

We explained everything to Aang, not that he seemed to get it. His caring nature began to irritate me.

"She needs this Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." I told him.

"I don't think so, I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine. Maybe it is, maybe that's what I need, maybe that's what he _deserves_." She replied. I couldn't help but agree.

**Azrei's POV**

When I saw them all outside I creeped back into my tent, listening to the conversation from the inside. I never knew about Katara and Sokka's mother, it was horrific. I have the luxury of knowing that my own mother is alive somewhere, but the finality of death, as a child, must have been unbearable.

"Katara, you sound like Jet." I don't know who Jet is, but I don't think he's a good guy. Aang really is worried about her, and frankly, if Katara is resorting to revenge then I'm worried too.

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent, this man, he's a _monster_." I understand where she's coming from, but Aang's right – she can't just pass judgement on someone, no matter what wrongs they've done in their life. Although, I felt just the same about Master Jose. What he'd turned Gajeel into, what he turned all of us into. And if it was my mother, I don't think anyone would stop me from tearing them apart.

Sokka chimed in, "Katara she was my mother too, but this time I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!", she said it with conviction, I could already see the anguish on Sokka's face.

"Katara…" he said miserably, he didn't seem to have the will to argue back – he was just hurt.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper, while you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

For a kid, he has wisdom well beyond his years. I agreed completely, revenge is never the answer – no matter how right it feels.

"That's cute. But this isn't Air Temple preschool, it's the real world." Zuko's retort caught me off guard, I thought he'd be smarter than all that, I thought he'd be better…

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice." At that moment I thought about rushing out there and telling her that she did have a choice, she always has a choice, but I certainly didn't want to get in between this argument. It seemed too intimate for an outsider, and honestly I just wanted to see what Zuko would say. I hoped that his opinions would change, I hoped that he'd see that there was a better way and convince Katara the same.

"Katara, you do have a choice – forgiveness", Aang said. He was right, she didn't have to get revenge, and she didn't need it.

"That's the same as doing nothing!"

How could he say something so incredulous? Forgiveness isn't doing nothing, it's doing more than anyone should expect from another human. Despite this, I believe in Katara. I really do expect her to see forgiveness, to see that revenge isn't the only way.

"No it's not, it's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive." Aang told her this solemnly, trying to reassure and convince her. It was futile though.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible."

With that she turned and walked away, Zuko following behind her.

I understand why it would take more for Katara to see that revenge wasn't her only option, but Zuko… How could he say all of those things? How could he support her in that state? If he was only trying to get on her good side I'd understand more, but I'd like to think that I know Zuko a little better than that. I don't think he'd make Katara do anything that wasn't good for her, even if it meant she'd give him a clean slate. That's what's scary, and that's what's pissed me off. The fact that he's too blind to see that revenge isn't the only option, he really believes that revenge is the way to solve this. I couldn't stand it anymore. I went to find him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Zuko's POV**

"We'll take Appa tonight." Katara told me, she walked back to her tent and I headed towards mine. I sat inside, staring at the walls. Forgiveness really is doing nothing. To let out the rage, to get back at someone who wronged you, that takes strength. That's difficult, that's justice. Forgiveness though, that's just the same as rolling over and pretending that everything's alright. I don't know why, or how, Aang could see differently. The feeling of anger soon melted away when I saw Azrei coming into my tent, her presence seemed to calm me in a way nothing else could.

"Hey, enjoy your sleep?" I said to her, but my relaxed and slightly embarrassed disposition soon changed into a feeling of guilt and fear when I saw the expression in her face. Her eyebrows and eyelids had lowered into a deep glare and her lips were pursed together tightly, her face reddening at the sight of me and her fists clenching into tight and infuriated curls. I began to wonder if Katara had passed on her aversion to me…

"How could you say all of those things?" she asked me, trying to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"Say what things?" I replied, hoping she didn't mean the argument with Aang and Sokka. I don't know if I could stand it if she agreed with Aang.

"All that stuff about forgiveness and revenge? I thought you were better than all of that, Zuko!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She seriously agreed with Aang? How could she not see things from Katara's point of view? Or maybe she did, but then, how could she care so little about what it was like for Katara?

"Me better than that? How could you agree with Aang? Forgiveness is nothing more than ignoring the wrongs that have been done against you, it's…it's… cowardly!" I've really messed this one up. I can't help it though, the rage just kept on coming and I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying anymore.

"Cowardly! Hah! What's cowardly is simply taking out your rage on someone, it's so much scarier trying to forgive someone."

"No what's scary is having the strength to carry out justice, real justice. Making that judgement on someone, that's scary."

"Who gave you the right to make the judgement? Who gives _anyone _the right to make that judgement? It's not justice, it's selfish."

"Selfish! It's it selfish in the first place to harm someone else, revenge is just balancing the scales."

"No, revenge is lowering yourself down to the standard of a degenerate lowlife."

"Are you calling me a lowlife?", I asked, not wanting to hear her reply.

"Are you going to help Katara get her revenge?"

"Yes."

"Well there's your answer.", she retorted. I couldn't help myself anymore, I lost all filters for my words and just let them flow – like a volcano spewing out lava.

"Forgiveness is for cowards!"

"And revenge is for scum!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

At this point neither of us cared who heard, and Azrei stormed out of the tent. I threw myself back onto my sleeping bag and stared up at the top of the tent, my blood still pumping and beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. I really have messed this one up.

**Azrei's POV**

"Hey, Pendragon! What's with all the noise? I bet I coulda felt that argument from Ba Sing Se…" Toph said jovially, but with some concern in her voice.

"Nothing much…" I said, rather embarrassed in the aftermath.

"Well it didn't _feel _like nothing much… You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" she replied, trying to extract some information out of me.

"I know… Well, I'll explain everything a little later – I need a minute to cool off." I can trust Toph, but I need a minute.

"Okay Miss Magic, see ya!" she said, giving me a hard, reassuring, thump on the back and walking off somewhere. Most likely to find Aang or Sokka.

I kept walking away from the campsite until I found a cliff. I stood on the edge, feeling the brisk winds and tasting the salt from the sea. It reminded me of Hargeon, Mercurius and that damn stupid job. Before I had time to register it, there were streams of tears rolling down my cheeks and I was wailing like a child. I felt homesick and guilty. I wanted Gajeel here, or Lily, or Erza, or anyone familiar. I wanted to go back home, but at the same time I wanted to stay here with the gang. I wanted everything and nothing all at once, I wanted my old life yet I didn't want to let this new one go. I wanted the home comforts I was used to, and the new thrills that I got from this world.

I didn't see much point in wasting my energy on crying over things that I either couldn't have or couldn't change. I mopped up the remainder of my tears with the sleeve of the borrowed tunic I was wearing and thought back to a time when Gajeel and I were kids. It must have been two or three years after we'd met when the idiot asked me what sort of magic I used, I mean it'd been _years _and he'd never once thought to ask. Mind you, that's Gajeel - hopeless and oblivious, but the most loyal man I've ever known. Anyways, finally came the day when he asked what magic I used. I think it was because he wanted to join Phantom Lord, but didn't know if my magic was impressive enough to get me in.

"So, kid, what's your magic?" he asked while we were eating breakfast, which was rare for him. I mean, to actually talk during a meal - he's normally too engrossed in his food to care about small talk, even back then.

"Storm God Slayer." I said, quite nonchalantly.

"Wait what?! You're a _GOD SLAYER_?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Prove it. No way I believe that my little sister is _that_ powerful." I remember that particular comment rubbed me up the wrong way, I thought I needed to teach him a lesson in how powerful his little sister really was.

"Come with me then." I retorted, pinching his ear and dragging him out the door – leaving half of our food still on the table. I took him to the top of a cliff in Oak Town, much like the one I'm on now, which was above the river. I grabbed his hand tightly and jumped. He started screaming at first, then changing one of his fists into iron and trying to grapple onto the rock face with it; attempting to avoid our imminent death. I felt my heart pounding and blood racing, hoping that my plan would work. Just before we were about to hit the shallow waters of the river I got an air current going, and we flew all the way down the river and out to the ocean – in seconds. The look on his face when we were above the ocean was priceless, his eyes went wide and his mouth matched.

He swung me around saying, "You're amazing! But don't expect to hear that from me everyday…"

I got carried away after that, I was a kid and I was a show-off. Whilst we were in the air I made it storm all around us, but I kept Gajeel and I in a sort of protective bubble of air; it was like we were in the eye of the storm.

Now, this is where I should mention that as a child, I had poor stamina and not much sense. So after all of this excitement I completely crashed, the storm stopped and I fell fast asleep in mid-air. We both fell into the middle of the ocean. By the time I woke up we were on a train back to Oak Town, Gajeel was his usual travel-sickness green and told me that he'd had to swim back to shore (to this day I don't know how he managed it) and told a rich man that we needed money for medicine for me, which he used to buy us the train tickets. Even after all these years he won't let me fly him anywhere.

I found myself laughing, thinking of the scornful look on his face when we were on that train, but with a small fleck of pride glinting in his eyes. I felt much better and realised that I'd taken much more than a minute, the sun was going down and I should head back to the campsite – hoping to apologise to Zuko. I still stand by what I said, but I shouldn't have called him those things.

By the time I'd reached the camp Zuko was already flying off on Appa with Katara. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but he turned his head away and I was left feeling guilty and awkward. I could have flown up there to say sorry, or to say goodbye, but I don't think he'd want to speak to me. So I watched him leave, already feeling pathetic tears forming in my eyes.


End file.
